


The Last Show

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zankie Prompt (from anon): Zach goes to Frankie’s final performance of Rock of Ages. Smuttiness occurs after the show. ♥︎</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Show

It was the last show. Frankie wasn’t nervous for the show itself. He was nervous because Zach was coming. Of course Zach came to opening night, but things were a little different now. It might not be common public knowledge, but amongst their family and closest friends, everyone knew. Zach and Frankie were officially together. For some reason this made Frankie more nervous about Zach watching the show. He knew it was silly; it shouldn’t really make a difference at all. Maybe it should make it easier. He wasn’t sure. Either way, he was nervous.

Zach was leaving Frankie’s apartment. Frankie had left earlier to get ready. He’d gone to the theater earlier than normal because everyone was taking extra time to get ready and spend some time together before it was over. Zach had looked up a place to get flowers on the way to the show. Joan, Ari, and Nonna were coming tonight as well. He told them he would just meet them there. He wanted to walk through the city for a bit tonight. It was his city now too. He had decided to move in with Frankie. They were admittedly moving kind of fast, but after all, they had already lived together. Living together was what made them fall in love with each other in the first place, so why worry about doing it again. Honestly, Zach wasn’t worried. He didn’t think Frankie was either.

It was freezing in New York in January. Zach was so not used to it. He was bundled up as much as possible as he walked down the street. He stopped and purchased his flowers—roses, of course. Pink roses to be exact. Zach was dazzled by the lights of the city as he approached the theater. He got inside quickly. He was still early enough that most of the audience wasn’t here yet. There were only a few people around. He found his way backstage and stashed the flowers in Lauren’s dressing room. He’d asked her last week if that was okay. He wanted to surprise Frankie with them after the show. 

Zach made his way to Frankie’s shared dressing room. He could hear Frankie talking excitedly as he approached. Zach paused for a minute and took a deep breath before he knocked lightly and the door swung in a little. Everything was a blur as he felt Frankie wrap his arms around him. Zach relaxed into the hug, returning it happily. Frankie let go and when he did, he kissed Zach. It was just a simple peck. Zach blushed a little as he looked around at the other performers gathered in the dressing room. He’d met them all before and they all knew he and Frankie were officially dating, but the PDA was still a little new to Zach. Frankie moved away, but Zach grabbed his waist and pulled him back. He kept his arm around Frankie’s waist as everyone continued to chat.

Soon Ari, Joan, and Nonna arrived and stopped by to say hello. It was only 15 minutes before the show at this point and they decided they should go grab their seats. Zach kissed Frankie on the cheek and said, “Break a leg, babe!” as he followed the women outside of the dressing room. He quickly knocked on Lauren’s door and she gave him the flowers. Ariana smiled at him when she turned and looked down at the flowers. “You’re adorable. You two are adorable,” she said. Zach blushed. Zach walked into the theater with Nonna on his arm. He escorted her to her seat. He sat on one side of Nonna. Joan and Ari sat on the other. Zach stowed the flowers below his seat.

In no time, the show was starting. The first half went smoothly. There were a couple of ad libbed lines for the audience to enjoy. Everyone was playing it up a little for the final night. The audience was having a great time. It truly was the greatest party on Broadway. Zach watched Frankie when he was on stage. He was just as in awe now as he had been on opening night. There was literally no difference in his feeling, except that he wasn’t trying to deny himself anymore. So, maybe Zach enjoyed himself a little more this time.

During intermission, Zach talked with Nonna. She was asking about how he was liking New York and what his plans were. He told her about all of the pains he was experiencing adjusting to the New York cold. He talked about his music and what he was going to do next. He also had a couple more small cameo appearances lined up. He was really excited about all of it. He and Frankie had actually talked about moving to LA if no really exciting offers came up in New York after a few months, but Zach didn’t think it was worth telling Nonna that right now.

The warning for the end of intermission started going off and everyone was rushing back to their seats. Zach sat back and smiled as the show came back. As the show got back underway, he was getting a little anxious because Frankie’s big number was coming up. When Frankie came back on stage, right before his big number, he winked at Zach. Zach’s smile could have lit up the empire state building. Zach was rapt throughout Frankie’s performance. He was trying to memorize everything about it. This was a memory he wanted to keep fully intact for a lifetime.

Frankie was on cloud nine on the stage. He was singing and dancing and generally enjoying life the way he always did, but something about Zach watching him made it so much better. He could feel Zach’s eyes on him. It was thrilling in a new way. Every time Frankie glanced at Zach he could see this intense look that was boring into Frankie. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, so he tried to only glance occasionally. Each time he looked, it was like an adrenaline shot to his heart. Frankie wasn’t sure what exactly Zach was thinking, but he couldn’t wait to find out.

Soon the show was ending. The final number was going on and Zach wasn’t even sure how time had moved so fast. He’d spent the entire show just watching Frankie. Even if Frankie wasn’t doing anything but standing on the stage, he kept his eyes on Frankie. Frankie glanced at him a few times. Their eyes always met and Zach felt an intensity in these glances that he couldn’t even acknowledge because it would tear him apart while he was just sitting there. Zach was so turned on by watching Frankie literally shine on that stage like he was meant to.

The final song ended, everyone was on their feet cheering, including Nonna, Joan, and Ari. He looked behind himself and everyone else was standing, so he didn’t feel too bad about standing as well. Someone had told him last time that it was rude to stand and block those behind you, but if everyone else was going to do it, so was he. He cheered loudly and called out Frankie’s name. Frankie winked at him. They bowed. Someone came up to the stage and handed some flowers to Lauren and another person handed flowers to Constantine. In a split second, Zach decided he also wanted to give Frankie his flowers now, while he was onstage. He picked them up and stepped forward to give them to Frankie. Frankie’s face broke into a huge grin. He was surprised. Zach savored the moment. Frankie bent down to get the flowers and said, “What!? I love you,” as he took them and rejoined the cast. Zach went back to his seat and cheered as long as the rest of the crowd did until the curtain finally fell. 

Zach was so anxious to get backstage, but he hid it well as he waited for the women to gather their things and head backstage. Finally, they made it back to Frankie’s dressing room. He’d already changed out of his performance clothes, but he was still all made up. Zach let Ari, Joan, and Nonna hug him first. They all told him how wonderful it was. Frankie was getting a little emotional. Zach could see his eyes watering. Zach thought it was so endearing how much the women in Frankie’s life meant to him. It was so different from Zach’s life which included many more men, even though his mom was obviously super important to him too.

Finally, Frankie’s eyes turned to look at Zach. Zach grinned. He held his arms out for Frankie. Frankie bounced into his arms. Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie and lifted Frankie off the ground. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist. Zach carried Frankie outside of the dressing room and into the hall. His voice was muffled against Frankie’s shoulder, but Zach said, “Amazing! I love you too.” Frankie kissed Zach’s neck and held on tight. Zach turned around to head back to the dressing room. Before he got back to the door, Zach whispered, “You’re so fucking hot. I need you.” Frankie groaned into Zach’s ear. Zach made it back inside the door and Frankie dropped his legs. Frankie broke apart from Zach, but it definitely took him longer than it had to. Everyone was giggling at their display when Zach finally took notice of everyone else again. Ari and Joan were talking about how cute they were. Zach just smiled and Frankie winked at him.

Frankie and Zach were going to go to the after party with everyone else, but they said they would walk over. It wasn’t very far. Ari, Nonna, and Joan left to get in the car that would take them over. Everyone else was slowly trickling out as Zach watched Frankie take his make up off and start applying his own make up. They talked about the show and Frankie thanked him for the flowers again. Finally, after about 15 minutes, they were alone. Less than a minute after the last person left. Zach looked out the door to the dressing room. No one was around. He shut the door and locked it.

Frankie was on Zach the second he turned around. Frankie was kissing and sucking at Zach’s neck. Frankie’s hands were already working to undo Zach’s pants. Zach started groaning. Frankie quickly put his hand over Zach’s mouth. Frankie said, “We still have to be quiet. I’m sure some people are still around.” Zach nodded. Zach kissed Frankie. It was sloppy. Their teeth clashed a little, but neither one cared. Zach had been trying not to think about this all night, but it was finally here and he needed Frankie more than ever. Frankie wasn’t sure what had gotten into Zach tonight, but he would not be complaining. His unbelievably hot boyfriend couldn’t get enough of him and Frankie was more than happy to give it to him.

Zach started kissing down Frankie’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Frankie and pulled up so that he was once again holding Frankie with Frankie’s legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel Frankie’s erection against his stomach. It was making Zach heady. He carried Frankie to the dressing room table and sat him down. Zach undid Frankie’s pants then his hands found the bottom of Frankie’s shirt and he pulled it off. Frankie pulled Zach’s shirt off next. Frankie started kissing Zach’s chest. Frankie started swirling his tongue around one of Zach’s nipples as he rubbed the other one with his hand. Zach moaned Frankie’s name softly. He could feel his hard cock pressing against his pants. He was ready. He wanted Frankie now and everything Frankie did was making his desire that much stronger. Frankie bit down on Zach’s nipple. Zach yelled out. It was certainly louder than they had intended to be. They both paused for a few seconds, but they didn’t hear anything. Frankie kept going. Zach grabbed Frankie’s ass and pulled him to the edge of the table so Zach could grind his groin into Frankie’s. This time Zach was ready when Frankie bit down on the other nipple and he just hissed through his teeth. Frankie looked up at Zach and grinned. Frankie finished undoing Zach’s pants and he let them drop then he got off the table and pulled Zach’s boxers down too.

Zach grabbed Frankie’s shoulder and spun him around. He’d already undone Frankie’s pants, so he easily pulled them over Frankie’s hips with Frankie’s briefs so that Frankie was naked too. Zach pressed himself against Frankie from behind. Zach’s cock was pressed to Frankie’s ass. Zach bit Frankie’s ear and said huskily, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

Frankie leaned his head back against Zach’s shoulder and groaned. Then he leaned forward and pushed his ass back against Zach. Frankie pointed to his bag in the corner. Zach grabbed it and pulled out the lube and a condom. He knew where Frankie kept them now. He returned quickly to Frankie. Zach planted open mouth kisses from the back of Frankie’s neck all the way down his back to his ass. Zach spread Frankie’s ass. Frankie was almost ready for him. It wouldn’t take too much work. Zach put lube on his fingers and started with two fingers. He scissored his fingers open and hit Frankie’s prostate repeatedly. Each time, the sounds coming out of Frankie’s mouth made Zach’s cock that much harder. His cock was throbbing by the time he put his third finger in and got Frankie ready. He put on the condom quickly.

Zach grabbed Frankie’s shoulders and pushed him down so that Frankie’s forearms were resting on the table. Zach looked up and he could see himself in the mirror. He quickly changed his gaze and looked toward the bottom of the mirror. He could see Frankie’s face there. That was better. Frankie’s eyes locked on his. Zach nodded at Frankie and he mouthed the word “Harder” to Frankie. It wasn’t really a question, but a statement. Frankie moaned and threw his head back. Zach lined himself up with Frankie and pushed his cock into Frankie’s ass. It was hard, fast, and rough. Frankie’s eyes flew open and his mouth dropped. He gripped the table and cried out Zach’s name. It was too loud. Zach didn’t care.

Zach had given Frankie just a few seconds to adjust and then he started rolling his hips into Frankie. Each time he hit a little harder. Frankie adjusted quickly. Soon he was just moaning and writhing under Zach. Zach watched Frankie’s face in the mirror and he thrust into Frankie relentlessly.

Zach had never been this dominant before. Sure, Zach had been the top most of the time, but this was the first time he was really taking control. It was driving Frankie wild. He wasn’t sure what to expect and that was probably the best part. Frankie could feel his cock aching and as Zach readjusted his angle so he could hit Frankie’s prostate, Frankie knew he’d be coming in no time.

The sensation Zach was feeling was wholly intoxicating. He felt power, love, and passion. He loved watching Frankie’s face in the mirror. It was mesmerizing. Everytime Frankie would open his eyes and look back at Zach, Zach felt a jolt of pleasure in his groin beyond what was already there. Zach felt like he wouldn’t last much longer. He grabbed Frankie’s hips and leaned over Frankie so that his face was closer to Frankie’s. He looked ahead in the mirror and Frankie opened his eyes. They looked at each other in the mirror and Zach said, “Cum with me baby.”

Zach pulled back, but kept the eye contact with Frankie in the mirror as he slammed himself into Frankie once, twice, three times. On the third time they both cried out each other’s name as Zach filled the condom and Frankie came onto the floor. Zach pulled out and wrapped his arms around Frankie and pulled him up so that Frankie’s back was to Zach’s chest. Zach kissed his shoulder a few times before Zach moved to discard the condom. Zach quickly had his arms around Frankie again. This time they were chest to chest. Frankie put his forehead to Zach’s. “Baby, that was fucking hot,” Frankie said as he exhaled. He was still catching his breath.

“Yeah?” Zach asked, but he was smiling. It wasn’t a real question.

Frankie smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Zach said, “I love you in the best way possible. I have no idea how I ever survived without you.”

Frankie said, “I love you too, baby. I don’t know either, but let’s make it so you don’t have to find out.” Zach nodded and kissed Frankie.

Suddenly Frankie snapped back to reality. He shook his head and reached for his bag. He checked his phone. The party had already been going on for 30 minutes. They had to get going. Zach was already getting dressed when Frankie turned around. Frankie quickly followed suit then cleaned up the floor. He fixed his hair and took some time to fix Zach’s too. They looked good. Frankie grabbed his bag and flowers. Zach unlocked the door and walked out into the hall. It was deserted. Frankie stopped at the doorway and looked back at the room. He smiled softly. He had a lot of great memories in that room, but Zach had just ensured his would always be the brightest one. Frankie flipped the light switch. He shut the door and grabbed Zach’s hand. They made their way to the exit and out into the cold. They would face it together, hands entwined.


End file.
